goddess of darkness
by Twiggy85
Summary: she's the goddess of darkness, and he's the original highbred, she's not impressed with being taken to earth, and he can't take his eyes off her. her father tells her she can't leave earth, so what the goddess of darkness to do, well cause trouble of course, but there is a highbred with his site set on her, will he have own plans for her and will she play into his games.
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe it, WHERE THE FUCK AM I, one minute I'm laughing my ass of standing in front of that dick that thought he could kill me I mean what a fucking joke kill me ha, I mean he even knows who the fuck I am, he must know that he can't kill me fucks sake, frost giants are so pissing stupid and Laufey likes to talk the big talk being king of Jotunheim and all but he's one of the most stupid ones out there, all about trying to get one up on king Odin of Asgard.

Now being who I am I live for a good scrap or "war" as they love to call it, between to different species. I love watching a good scrap cos that's what they are nowadays not like how they used to be, all blood guts flying about, I used to find flesh and guts in my hair for days afterwards but now I'm lucky if my clothes get ripped or god forbid I break a nail, yeah laughing in my head at that, like I could break a nail.

So as I'm stud here just thinking more about how I can fuck with Laufey the dick and Odins pathetic scraps oops sorry "wars" I look behind me nope its definitely me and I realised that I'm being stared at, OH how rude don't these people know its rude to stare! as I'm waiting a few more seconds and still no one beings talking

Wow I'm starting to feel like an animal in a zoo ! them poor animals I should release them all that would be amusing for a while watching the animals course mayhem to these people severs them right for staring at me ha.

So here I am stud in the middle of what looks like a court yard I'm now rolling my eyes at how this must look I mean like "HELLO" I know I look a little different but come on I'm not that different looking, I look just the same as them oh it must be my clothes I am in my long black and cream goddess dress.

As I'm looking around I'm starting to realise and the feeling of dread starts to run down my spine, I can feel my eyes getting wider

"OH FUCK NO" no no no no no no oh the gods "NO" I scream "I'M NOT STAYING HERE FUCK THAT" I stamp my foot and shout up at the sky knowing Heimdall the Gatekeeper can hear me and he has definitely got something to do with this he is the only one that is strong enough or should I say has enough power that could have moved me from one world to the next!

I mean come on these people are nothing but weak and pathetic no fun or a challenge at all always moaning about the stupidest bullshit going, they make Laufey and Odin like fun, which by the looks of these species must mean I'm on Midgard.

"GREAT" I say "fucking brilliant" I mutter

As I say that I see their eyes widen and look behind me, as I turn around to see what these idoits are staring at as staring is a thing with them, I see what or I should say who it is…

"well well well look its daddy dearest" I say sarcastically as I can while I'm glaring at him.

I just realised with him showing up to that this has definitely got something to do with this to and I bet anything that he made heimdall do it.

I then look back around yep still staring oh well rolling my eyes I look back at daddy and smile the most sickly sweet smile I can muster up I even impress myself.

"So daddy you come to join the party to or are you the party police" I laugh out I then turn serious glaring again "I'm assuming this was you're doing then getting heimdall to move me and bring me here of all places."

"yes it was" he replies

That's it I think to myself, yes it was while finger quoting.

"I think I deserve a bit more of an explanation than that!" I say louder to him but not shouting YET!

"I was having fun where I was.!" While I'm stamping my foot again, that's twice now and I only been here less than 5 minutes, God he does my headin he only plays daddy when he wants something or he does it to just fuck with me I sometimes I swear.

"take me back I'm not staying here on Midgard of all places" I'm nearly shouting at him.

"NO I'm not taking you back just so you can start a war playing Laufey and Odin of with each other" he says sternly at me "and stop shouting at me you should respect I'm your father" as I just roll my eyes scoff at him.

Thinking of ways, I can to get out of whatever he so obviously has planned for me and I don't like it one bit, nope not with that look he's got in his eye he's definitely up to something and I just know that I'm not going to like it one bit.

So were having this sort of stare down with each other, and these Midgardians are finally starting to catch up and move out of their shock at our little display, as were waiting to see who's going to break first, I change tactics and soften at him tilt my head at him then bat my eye lashes and pout, "please daddy at least take me home" I can see its working he's going to crack I give a little more puppy eyes "please daddy" he's going to crack he's really is, this is what he has always wanted me being he's little princess, daddy's little girl but being who I am and being who he is it's just not going to happen I'm just too much like him and sometimes I don't think he likes the competition, don't get me wrong I am daddy's little girl his princess but I like the fight and the evilness too much.

I'm so close so close I can taste it smell it even, I'm jumping up and down inside my head clapping my hands and giggling like a little girl, but then he looks behind me, "oh no no no don't look behind me" as he's looking at them, I'm shouting in my head "look at me," then I sense it one of these stupid idiots are going to try and attack me ha so amusing, so as I'm counting his steps my father just rolls his eyes knowing exactly what now is going to happen, I just arch my eyebrow at my father as I'm still counting his steps 4,3,2,1 I straighten up head held high turn round so quickly that they can't see it's that quick, I move so I'm behind him and he's just looking at my father, he's not sure where I've gone, my father just arches his eyebrow at him as if to say " you really starting with me bitch" he must feel intimidated by my father, he should be, no really he should be, then the idiot turns around to quickly for a Midgardian and I realise he isn't Midgardian, well what is it they call them here on Midgard oh of course I know "human" that's it.

I just tilt my head a little and arch my eye brow at this idiot I breath in deeply to find out what he is, really tho I should of noticed this before but I was to pissed at being transported by heimdall and then my father to pay any attention to them, no matter I know exactly what he is actually they all are now but some are a little stronger than the rest and two of them are the strongest must be original ones, humm I think to myself, siblings to but the male is a bit different to the woman he smells like a dog to very odd must be a highbred, its either that or he has been playing with loads of dogs and needs a shower badly, I scrunch my nose up at that, I take a quick look at daddy dearest and he slightly nods to confirm what I'm thinking, hopefully bout the highbred bit not the shower bit, I swear I think he reads my mind sometimes, if I knew that he couldn't get into my head I would think he was reading my mind, and the fucker would to just to see some of the shit I do, well tuff luck daddy you can't get in my head, and as I'm the only head he can't get in obviously it's the only one he wants to get in, it drives him crazy I know it does, and I just love that he can't get in I love winding him up about it to and to rub it in. oh and believe me I do rub it in.

So as I'm looking at this idiot with a now board look on my face cos really he is now boring me cos I have better things to be doing like leaving this place and I really thought this would be more interesting than it is but I suppose that's what you get if you get your hopes up cos this is just disappointing, just before he goes to attack me finally I mean we could die of oh I know boredom here, someone shouts…

"DAVID DON'T"

I just throw him with a flick of my wrist to the other side of the court yard everyone's eyes about bug out their heads as I did that as he didn't even reach me and I've thrown him across the court yard like he was nothing well he was but you get my drift.

Now the idiot I now know as David gets up and growls at me and I just smirk at him he goes to go at me again but he's boring me now so I just wait till he's right at me just about to grab me but I completely over power him the little pussy ass he is, I grab his throat lift him up in the air and use my other hand and shove it through his chest and rip his heart out as blood sprays everywhere I direct the spray so it misses me but goes over everyone else and I love it, it makes me smirk and light my eyes up at everyone horrified face's, with him still in the air by the throat and his heart in my other hand I have kept this dick alive and I show him his heart and just say…

"oh is this yours" as I look at the dick that thought he was all cocky to attack me and say…

"VAMPIRE" the woman who shouted for him screams and tries to save him but she can't get to him as I have used one of my gifts on her which is to paralyse someone she can still use her arms, hands, mouth and head but not move her legs and she doesn't even know she can't move her legs that's the funny thing about it, and let's face it I do like hearing them scream and beg, I just turn to her and let David watch as I'm still keeping him alive to watch his death and his loves heart break, cos he just had to try and be a big man all cocky try make a name for himself by attacking a woman, ok he didn't know I can kill he be just looking at him, but he didn't know that I could have been an innocent not that that bothers me but you get my point, so I turn to the woman and throw the still beating heart at her making sure it hits her smack bang in her face, I had to laugh out loud at that. Cos the shock on her face was "fucking priceless" I just turn to him and smile at him in the air and throw him down at my father's feet, he just looks amused.

"Feel better" he says

"much" I smirk as he smirks back at me oh dear I suddenly feel that were back to the being of why this whole thing started in the first place and with him being here to start with, I narrow my eyes at him lick my lips and say "so are we leaving then" knowing I don't want to hear the answer but I'm going to anyway,

"NO Isabella you are not leaving you are staying here" he said

"WHAT" I shout "NO NO WAY" I continue to shout "I'M NOT STAYING HERE" I am still shouting I know everyone can still hear me but I don't care what they think, I'll kill them all if I have to!

He grows out at me deadly serious "no you listen to me you, have been going around doing nothing but coursing trouble for any millenniums doing whatever you pleased coursing fights and wars it's time you did something with your life" my eyes are wide he's never done this before, he just moans his ass off yeah then shuts up cos he says I'm just going through a "fase" with finger quotes yeah he even does the finger quotes while I roll my eyes and yeah right I just nod my head and let him think that, what makes him happy and keeps him off my back, I'm sure he really knows it's not really a "facse" but he just lets me get on with it, I don't tell him how to run his world and he don't tell me how to live my life, well that was until now that is, I might just try and escape just to go back home and start following his ass around 24/7 and telling him what to do, on second through maybe not cos he will just love me to do that, SHIT wait is this his plan, no it can't be, he's one smart ass son of a bitch but he anit no way that smart, I now, it's definitely something else.

"noooo" I whine at him, "you can't leave me here daddy I mean just look at them" I look at them like I smell something funny well I do its blood, raw flesh, vampire with a hint of dog, ok then rolling my eyes which since being here I never noticed how much I roll my eyes at people.

He just looks that me as if saying make your point, so I do and say

"There vampire's daddy, you can't leave me with such a weak pathetic species" I say which sound's completely sane to me in my head I mean come on you can't leave me here I'm the second most deadly person ever born first is my father so he doesn't count, so really that makes me on the first most deadly person to ever walk especially on Midgard even more so.

"Well if they're so weak and pathetic as you say, you will be able to sort all the supernatural problems out easily then so they all can live in peace, then won't you" he said

"And why would I even want to do that, I would rather them fight and killing each other" I replied I would be happy to sit back and watch it happen.

"Because if you don't something or someone is going to tip the balance of nature on Midgard but it won't just affect the nine realms it will affect all the other world also" he sighs out losing his patience, and even I know if this happened this would be bad.

"Why me tho why can't one of your other minions do it" I'm whining again I know I am but I can't help it.

"Cos you have nothing better to do with your time so this will give you something to do," he says like it's the most obvious thing ever and I'm the stupid one.

He then says "just think of it like, hummm a hobby, yeah there you go it's a hobby" nodding he's head he completely happy with himself that his just got his troublesome daughter a hobby.

Me not so much so I just say "and what am I to do with this hobby exctectly" I say as sarcastically as I can so he gets the hit that I'm definitely not happy about this.

"Make sure no and I mean no originals die and if they do bring them back and sort out the supernatural trouble here, it's a mess" he says

"Wounderful" I replied "just what I always wanted NOT," I go to turn my back on him but then I remember "WAIT" he stops and wait for me to continue "sooooo I can still kill people and do whatever I want really as long as I stay to sort this mess out and keep a bunch of pussy originals alive"

"YES" he say rolling his eyes I don't think he realises he even rolled his eyes I must be rubbing of on him.

And I can still use my powers and speed and strength" I questioned

"Yes you can, now if that's all I have to get back, I've already been gone too long as it is, and you need to start be sorting this mess out, and you never know you might find something interesting here to hang around for" he says

I have no idea what that even means but before I can question him again he's gone, and I turn around to see I'm left with a court yard full of vampires that, you guessed it are still staring.

I just sigh out and mutter to myself "let the fun and games being" and then smile like none of all the last 15 minutes ever even happened.


	2. WHO AM I

So… as I look over this court yard that's full of weak pathetic vampires that are still staring at me, I roll my eyes and then put on a fake ass smile on my face, and decide to address the all the vampires but only looking at the highbred as he is the one, who is the most powerful one here and I don't normally bother with weak ass vampires.

Especially the ones one Midgard though these vampires are different to the ones I met before cold and hard to touch and sparkles in the sun, ha fucking sparkles like a disco ball, the witch that made them vampires needs a high five cos that shit is fun as fuck,

I laughed my ass of the first time this vampire king Aro came threating me to join him or die then he steps out in the sun and fucking sparkles like a pansy ass fairy, after I finished laughing in his face he soon found out what happens if you threaten me. I ripped his ass apart and put him back together in the wrong order legs where the arms should be arms where the legs should be I ripped his dick off attached it to his forehead and put his head where his dick should have been, after I spent a few days doing this in front of his minions and then I got bored, so let him go telling him one day I would come back and finish the job or I might just do it all over again just cos it's funny.

But I haven't been on Midgard for over a thousand years and it seems some other which has made another species of vampires, I wonder why though witches don't even like vampires on Midgard, it's the only planet where witches don't like vampires I have found, oh well whatever.

"So is there any room for little old me, in this party you all seem to be having, cos I must say it's a bit dead in here," as I'm waiting for them to catch up

"dead get it dead, oh come on your all vampires and your technically DEAD"

The highbred just smirks at me and lifts his eyebrow and stands a little more cocky, it's sort of sexy in a cocky sort of way, that's ok though cos I'm the queen of bitch so I can take whatever he can dish out, and he's got this sort of look about him that he knows I'm all-powerful and I'm alpha here, the others here not so much, even though I have just thrown a vampire across the court yard without touching him and proceeded to then rip his heart out and keep him alive to show his lover his heart and throw it in her face, then there is the odd few that seem to sense I the power coming off me, these vampires must be less cocky and more in tune with their senses, but the majority of vampires are far too big headed and cocky for their own good.

I just scoff at them for being so slow as I look over the place, then look back at the highbred and realise he's standing on a bid wooden box or create thing,

"ok so what's he doing standing on a box, is this some sort of game, last man standing on the box or something." I ask as I hear a few vamps snigger at that.

Then from behind me at the other side of the court yard, some dark skinned bold vamp, stands up of his,

"OMG is that a fucking thrown chair, does he think he's some sort of king or something" I say, just before the dark skinned vamp can say anything, looking back at the highbred, I'm slightly shocked even for me and that's saying something.

The highbred just crosses his arms and shrugs his shoulder, while rolling his eyes, he must think it's just as ridiculous as me, I mean the fact that some pathetic weak ass vampire is sat there on a thrown chair like the fucking king.

While the most powerful being on Midgard is stood on a fucking box like a naughty child is a joke, I mean what is this place coming to if the most powerful beings on Midgard are being treated like lesser beings than the normal weak ass vampires, then my father is right, not that I would ever tell him that he would gloat bout it for centuries and I would never hear the end of it, but on this occasion yes I agree with him something needs to definitely be done.

I can't have this weak pathetic vamp thinking he's the king, what would that say about me, it would make them think I'm soft and a fucking push over which I'm most definitely not, they most definitely need putting in their place just cos their vampires don't mean shit, there anit anything special.

So as I turn back the boldy vamp, he says the most funniest shit so far…

"I have a thrown because I AM the mother fucking king little girl and you will do well to remember that,"

My eyebrows fly up to my forehead and I must have a funny look on my face, that he must take as that I'm scared of him when really I'm trying not to laugh my ass off, and try to keep my game face on, it's not easy really it's not, he then say's

"So little girl who are you and what are you doing here and who was that with you,"

As I reply "I just wanted to join in the party"

I try and say in the most sweetest voice which he must buy cos he's stupid, and he nods his head and says

"this isn't a party little girl, this is a trial, against the oh Great Nicklaus Mikaelson the highbred, now you didn't answer me question, who are you, are you a witch"

"oh a trial, I've not seen one of them for a little while," I say completely dismissing his question, I don't answer to him, he will bow down to me not the other way round.

"and what are the reasons for the trial of the oh so Great Nicklaus Mikaelson the highbred" I say the last bit as sarcastically

"what do you mean, who are you to question me"

For Fuck sake this bold dicks starting to do my headin, "just answer the fucking question it's not pissing rocket science is it, why is he on trial, what did he do to be put on trial" I say as if talking to a child

"he is on trial for the torture and murder and changing of us all against our will torturing and killing all are family's and friend's for his own sick amusement and gain, he is nothing be a monster and must be killed as well." He says like he's oh so great, but he most definitely is not, but there is something about him somethings off with him. So I'll just listen for now and play along, let's see what the highbred can pull out of his hat, see if he can live up to his name then.

"oh ok then, sorry oh great king for interruption, please continue" I say with a royal hand wave, not sarcastically at all.

He starts to just place judgement of guilty on the highbred and everyone is just going along with it, I thought this was a trial not a straight execution not that I mind about that, but there is no trial here, I must say I'm now disappointed but then again these are stupid vampires, I should have expected this disappointment really.

I sigh out loud and look at the highbred as he's looking at me, he's just standing there with a now board look on his face, I arch my eyebrow up at him as if to say it's your show for now, let's see what he does.

"You all want a show and to put me on trial, well then maybe I shell give you all a show and real reason to put me the Great Nicklaus Mikaeson on trial shell I" I just smile a big cheesy smile out at everyone, as I'm hoping whatever his going to do is going to be lots of messy dirty killing. Everyone starts to look a little wary, I just roll my eyes I mean finally they are starting to be wary about the situation that there oh so great king has started but it's their own fault for following there weak pathetic king.

The next thing that happens is he's running around everyone quicker than they can even see even for vampires, but being who I am I can see everything, he's snapping the necks of everyone he passes' and also now biting anyone who tries to grab him, I just cross my arms over my chest, watching him mildly amused just as he gets grabbed from behind by his blonde sister, who up till now has been quite, well let's see what she's going to do, she the only one who has half a chance of stopping him, well at least pinning him for a few moments anyway.

She looks like she's going to help him I think she even want's to but I can see she's just playing a part as well, and she help the other vampires get hold of him and chain him up with, oh how cute toys to, chains made out of colds one's venom and vampire ash, I even chuckle a little at this as they finally got him chained up they stand him back up the box like the little naughty boy he is, and he just has a big ass bad boy smile on his face and says…

"well you all wanted a show, you got one, and there is one more reason for you, so you going to put me on trial then, or are you just going to stand there"

His sister just shouts out "GUILTY KILL HIM" as everyone else is now shouting and cheering to kill him, as I'm just looking on, the bold dick as I've now nick named him, stands and walks over to the table put up a knife, walks over to the highbred and stabs him once, twice three times in the stomach back and ribs.

Well that must make him feel like a big bad ass king stabbing a man who is chained up, vampires are shouting…

"KILL KILL KILL"

Then they start shouting "MARCEL MARCEL MARCEL"

so the one that I've nick named bold dick has a name, and his sister starts telling all of what her brother has done to her, but all I can hear is blar,blar, blar, god she's a whiney ass bitch how anyone puts up with her is beyond me, I can see she's just putting on a show of hate for her brother, but I want to know what's going on so I enter her mind, she trying to buy for time for some witch to cast a spell, why though, I dig I bit more, it seems this marcel has taken the cursed blood from another vampire that's now dead and has bitten her both her brothers, as her eldest died from the cursed bite, but she's losing it as well and can't fight it much longer, well that's a bit of interesting information.

But now I've heard enough and its time to step In, cos really being the Queen Bitch, the one who love's being the centre of attention the all-powerful one, well it's my thing, I mean I am the all-powerful one and it's about time these stupid vampires find this out especially this marcel bold dick.

So as marcel is biging himself up and everyone is listening to the highbred's sister, I start clapping slowly, clap clap clap clap clap…

"Well what an amusing little show you, WEAK, pathetic, stupid, vampires you really all are!" I sneer at them all, then I look at marcel sneer at him

"YOU call youself a KING, your nothing but a cursed vampire, by drinking the blood of another cursed vampire, you really are a disgusting pathetic fucking vampire," looking him up and down

"AND THE REST OF YOU ARE REALLY NO BETTER THAN, YOUR GREAT KING HERE" as I point at marcel

"This isn't a trial your all here to just see the one you call your great king, kill the original highbred, but you all seem to forget your all here cos of him, no matter how you got brought into this supernatural world, your all still alive, well dead breathing, but your all still fucking here arnit you all, you blame the highbred for your lives but it is your choice to be here walking this place you call earth, it was your choice to either get involved with him in the first place and I bet you already knew the story's about him and still choice to get involved, didn't you!" no one answer me what a surprise.

"WELL DIDN'T YOU, so you stand there all high and fucking mighty wanting to blame someone else when the only person to blame is yourself's and you want kill the man, who gave you this life, you should be kissing his ass not trying to kill him, cos well let's just say I wouldn't of gave you eternal life I would off just killed you." I think these vampires are just realising the danger there in with me as now I'm letting them feel the power seeping out of me, marcel must be realising he is losing this fight against me. Marcel just shouts out

"don't listen to her, she has no clue, we don't even know who she is think of everything Nicklaus has done to you!"

"oh yes how silly of me I haven't introduced myself, well I've been known by quite a few names but the most well-known ones are Melinoe or Isabella," I just stand there with my hands together behind my back, head up shoulders back like a true queen, power flowing of me, I maybe an evil bitch but I am the queen of evil no one can do it better than me, it's just what I am what I'm known for, I am the bringer of nightmares and madness. And these vampires are going to get a taste of what madness is.

As I walk over to the table to see what they have on it just for my own curiosity I see a knife, I sense the curse on it and I no whoever touches the knife if their bare hands gets cursed, I see marcel smirking thinking I don't know this so I make a show of picking the knife up.

"oh look it's a cursed knife oh cute, I'm assuming you was going to stab the highbred with this to curse him, yes" marcel now looks like he swallowed something nasty as he can see the curse isn't affecting me, of course it won't affect me, I eat shit like this for breakfast I just sock the curse up off the knife it just gives me a high a bit of a buzz, I love it, then the highbreds sister comes closer to us but she's still a good 10 feet away, and says

"so we know your bloody name, what makes you so bloody special" while she's glaring at me

Well sweetheart you might want to start listening to me"

"and why's that" she scoffs out

"because" as I march over to her as the vampires move out of my way, parting like when Moses parts the red sea, when I reach her, I grab her wrist and lank her sleeve up, cos the other vamps may have not noticed but don't miss much if anything, and I noticed her holding her wrist as if in pain, and smirk at her cos HA I know what this is, I've not seen it for a while and it's old powerful magic

"Well, well, well looks like someone's been cursed or I should say HEXED by a witch herself, now why would a witch put a curse on you, hum unless you really pissed one off but it would have to be a pretty strong witch, no matter, and the reason the might want to shut up and listen to me little girl is because I'm the only one on the planet that can take that bloody curse hex off you, now be a good little girl and shut up" I sneer the last bit out as I'm starting to lose my patience with the lot of them.

"cos if you don't I'm quite happy to leave it on you and to just watch you go mad, to insanity where you finally can't take anymore and kill yourself" I know my father told me to make sure all the originals stay alive but they don't need to know this, they don't need any leverage on me. She can't help herself though she just want's to have the last word, to try and make herself look more powerful, not going to happen little girl.

"who do you think you are calling me a little girl bitch I can kill you easily I'm a thousand years old I'm an original" she sneers at me I know she's on the edge and not thinking clearly cos of the curse, but curse or not I'm not being spoken to like that ever especially in front of vampires and not by a vampire, original or not.

"WELL MEYLA I will call you that cos that is exactly what you are to me, I am well over five millenniums old, I will tell you exactly who I am" takes it I've reached my limit I can take any more I'm officially pissed off

"I AM THE GODDESS OF GHOST'S, THE GODDESS OF NIGHTMARES AND MADDESS, THE GODDESS OF DARKNESS, THE MOON GODDESS, WHAT THE LEGANS SAY ABOUT ME IS ALL TRUE I DO RISE FROM THE UNDERWORLD AND CAUSE TERROR UP ON WORLDS"

All their eyes are wide, they are all terrified of me now as the energy in the court yard grows dark and dangerous they can all sense the danger coming off me, there all looking around for an escape, I can smell there fear and I'm loving it, the sky goes pitch black the lights get dimmer, and I reveal my true face, the black vein's under my eyes, my eyes have turned black and blood red, my fangs have come out and my lips look blood red as my skin has turned whiter, the wind has picked up in response to my power calling and growing stronger, and the most terrifying is I released my big black wings, I know I look feral, wild, possessed the true form of evil, and now they can hear the true power in my voice to,

" YOU SEE I AM THE DAUGHTER OF THE DEVIL HIMSELF, I am the daughter of HADES!" I say with all the darkness power in my voice, "and I am going to kill all who I think are the weak pathetic vampires here"

The ones that start to run I go for them ones first, fucking pussy's, I'm ripping their heads right off, their blood spraying everywhere, their screams are getting louder, and I'm starting to get that buzzing, the fear of fear in the air I'm breathing it in deeply, I can sense their souls leaving their body's and just to be I bigger bitch I send their souls straight down to hell, just so my father has to deal with them for making me stay here, and as I'm ripping their heads off I start giggling like a little school girl of all the souls that I'm sending there I a big rush, there's going to end up being a cue getting in hell who'd off thought there would ever be a cue getting into hell.

After I have finished killing all the ones who tried to run there's bout 180 vampires left out of 300 so killing 120 vampires in I don't know about 5 mins I'm nodding my head humm not too bad if I don't say so myself.

I look around and see all the cocky ones all in groups of 5 or 6 and smirk at them, I look over at the highbred as he's still chained up and his sister is now standing next to him, still holding her wrist yep she's bout lost the plot, rolling my eyes at her oh well, so I look over at marcel smirk at him turn around to the highbred wave my hand and the chains that was holding him disappear, he shakes himself out looks at his sister a bit worried but then looks at me smiles and says

"thanks love but it's my turn now" then he looks at marcel and smirks evily at him,

"well well well you don't seem so big and great or confident now do you, oh so great king" he cross's his arms I notice his biceps in his tight t-shirt I haven't looked at him really not really looked at him, he's quite attractive really, short blonde hair, grey blue eyes, very nicely built for a vampire, well a highbred anyway, I tilt my head as I'm blatantly checking him out, I look back up to his face and see him smirking at me checking him out, I just shrug my shoulder, I don't care really I've been alive far, far too long to give a shit about what anyone thinks about me or my actions.

He looks back at marcel and before he says anything I cut in,

"well marcel you wanted to kill the highbred didn't you, well I just evened up the playing field for you,"

"What are you talking about" he repiles

"well stabbing and trying to kill a man while he's chain up is a cowards way, so I released him and now he can fight back, cos I do love watching a good fight," I sneer at him, then I wined him up a bit more,

"or is it that you just can't kill him without chaining him up first, yeah I bet that's it, well how do you expect to be an OH so great king killing someone without chaining them up first, humm."

"I can kill him he is nothing" he shouts out at me, personal I think he's just trying to convince himself really.

"oh yeah that's right you drank cursed vampire blood, and that makes you just as strong as an original" I say

"I can bite them and it will kill them" he say's grinning at me like fat kid in a chocolate shop.

I just roll my eyes at him,

"humm, well that maybe so, but I can't make my mind up what will be more interesting for me to sit back and watch" I say with a bored look on my face, he now narrows his eyes at me

"What do you mean, what will be more interesting" he's not sure to be pissed or wary at me now

"Well I'm just wondering should I make this more of a far fight between the two of you or keep you as you are"

"you can't do anything" he sneers at me

"oh can't I, well I can, see I can take your curse off you if I wanted, I can take your strength off both of you make you both as weak as a baby vamp, I could take Mr Mikaelson's highbredness off him, hell I could even change you into a cold ones or maybe something even more worse, HA I could change you back into a human." I smirk wickedly at him, his eyes nearly pop out of his head at the last bit of information I just told him.

"So then what shell I do humm" I tap my finger at him and smirk even more at him, enjoying his and everyone else's fear coming from them, hell even the highbred is shocked and slightly fearful of that,

He should be I am the most wickedly powerful, and dangerously evil being in existence apart from my father.

AN...

I hope you like it next is the fight in Niklaus pov, please review and be gentle i'm a newbie after all lol :)

 _MEYLA means little girl in old Norse which is Viking language_


End file.
